This invention is related to means for mounting telescopic sights on archery bows, and more particularly to means for mounting a sight, normally used on a firearm, on the midsection of an archery bow.
Archers usually obtain better results in hunting with bow and arrow when they employ some form of sighting means. The prior art includes means for mounting a telescopic sight on an archery bow, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,149 which issued to L. Y. Powell. However, such mounts have not been widely commercially used.